


Get Over Him

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is upset and Gabriel wants him to get over it and make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> So the characterization is probably a bit messed up 'cause I kind of changed things so that it would fit with the idea I had. Sorry :(  
> Its my first time writing something like this so I apologize in advance if it sucks.

Gabriel hated seeing his brother like this. The younger angel had been an emotional wreck since Dean had broke up with him. Right now Gabriel was watching him pace in front of him, his dirty trench coat following behind him. He wanted desperately to be able to make everything better but his attempts had all been useless. At this point he was close to finding Dean so he could smite his sorry ass for hurting his brother like this. Gabriel hated the idea of anyone being with Cas but Dean was the worst. To Dean, Cas was just a game, something he used to relieve his boredom.  
He couldn't stand Castiel's pacing anymore. He got up from the couch where he was sitting and stood in front of his brother, effectively stopping him.  
"Cas, come on, it's been a week already. It's just Dean. You could do better than him anyway." He said, trying to be as comforting as possible. Cas just stared at him blankly before saying, "It's my fault."  
Gabriel was shocked that Cas would even think like that. "What are you talking about, what's your fault?" he asked. Cas looked down at his feet and said, "It's my fault Dean broke up with me, isn't it. He was always saying I wasn't good enough." Gabe wasn't surprised to hear that Dean would say that, but it made him angry to know that his brother had believed him when he said things like that. "Castiel, listen to me." he demanded. Castiel looked up from his feet to look at Gabriel now. Gabriel took note of how sad his brothers once beautiful blue eyes looked. "Dean was an asshole, I'm sorry, but he was. And whatever he told you, forget it because he was wrong. It's not your fault that he broke up with you. You need to stop thinking about him and move on, find someone who actually appreciates you and doesn't treat you like dirt. You're an angel of the lord Cas, you don't need to listen to what someone like Dean Winchester said to you." Gabriel awaited Castiel's reaction and was disappointed when Cas said, "I can't just get over him Gabriel. You don't understand." Gabriel groaned in annoyance. He didn't want Cas to be hurt by Dean. He wished he could stop the two from ever meeting but that, of course, was impossible. Cas was still talking about Dean and how he couldn't move on 'just like that', and it was beginning to get seriously upsetting, so Gabe decided to try something to make him shut up about Dean. Within seconds after the idea went through his head, Gabriel was kissing his brother. It was surprisingly pleasant and it made Cas shut up. The younger angel seemed surprised by the sudden contact but made no move to stop it. When Gabriel pulled away Cas looked confused. "Why did you do that?" he asked.  
"Because I wanted you to shut up about Dean Winchester and that was the only way I could think of to make you stop."  
Cas seemed to be thinking about this for a while and Gabriel hoped that he didn't make his brother more upset. "Can you-" Cas began quietly, "Can you do it again?" That was the last thing Gabriel expected him to say. "What?" he asked, surprised.  
"Kiss me. Can you do it again? I kind of liked it." he clarified. "Really?" Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded shyly. Gabriel noticed how much happier his brothers eyes looked and remembered how much he had enjoyed the kiss himself and decided that if this was all it took to make his brother happy again, he would gladly oblige.


End file.
